BillDip - Too Kinky To Torture
by SpyroForLife
Summary: Bill enjoys pain a bit too much. And Dipper has a bit of a dominance kink. What else is new. Rated M for sex and blood, enjoy. I personally imagine this as within the same universe as my Fun in Vegas fic, just months or years later, but it can be a standalone if you wish. Regardless, it had to be written. I just... the world needs more dominant Dipper okay. This is a one-shot.


Too Kinky to Torture

Another whip across the demon's chest had his back arching off the bed, a pleasured groan escaping him before he stifled it. He couldn't make too much noise. Not yet. Those were the rules.

He kept his hopeful eyes on his partner, who stood to the side of the bed, surveying him calmly as he gathered up the length of the whip, preparing to swing it again. But first, he lifted the end of it to his mouth and licked the blood off, and the other whimpered softly, but said nothing.

"Want me to hit you harder, Bill?" the man threatened, lowering the whip. The tightening of his hand around it warned that he was ready to use it.

Bill managed not to nod eagerly, instead answering only with a short, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Bill felt some irritation, but he had to admit... Dipper's dominance was really turning him on. He was willing to play. "Yes, sir."

The rawhide struck him again, and the pain was astounding, but it sent a thrill through his body, and his fingers clenched. His wrists had been tied together with rope over his head, and kept there by additional ropes that stretched out to the bedposts. His legs had been similarly tied, though they were being held apart rather than together. This whole BDSM thing was complicated, but so much fun.

Though unsure at first, Dipper had warmed up to the idea. This wasn't their first time trying this kind of thing, though it was the first time Bill has allowed Dipper to completely lead the scenario. And the human had chosen a torture scene. Ah, he really appreciated his decision to become his boyfriend.

"Well, this doesn't seem to be breaking you at all," Dipper commented after hitting him a few more times, watching the way Bill shivered with enjoyment. He rolled up the whip and set it aside.

Bill watched him curiously as he moved over to the closet and opened it, going through it. They had already used the riding crop, and now Dipper was retiring the whip... what was next, a cattle prod?

His pupils dilated when Dipper returned with a knife.

"Whoa, Pine Tree, triangulum entangulum," he said quickly.

That was the safe word... or rather, phrase. Chosen by Bill as a joke, of course. But it had been agreed to, and Dipper immediately stopped, lowering the knife. "Too much?"

Bill inspected the knife. It was just a pocket knife, only about three inches long, but probably just as sharp as any other. If Dipper wasn't careful with it, it could seriously injure him. But... that was kinda hot. The heat in his body wasn't lessening, nor was the tension in his groin likely to go away either. He thought about what it might feel like for the point of that thing to sink into his flesh, and his knees trembled. Well, he did trust Dipper...

"Keep going," he ordered.

Dipper was unsure, but he got back into the scene. "This oughta make you talk."

"You're not getting anything out of me," Bill spat back at him. There hadn't been much build-up to this, but from his understanding, he was tied up and being tortured because he had valuable information that this shady organization wanted. Or something. There wasn't much storyline but he didn't mind.

"We'll see about that." Dipper steeled himself, and then leaned over the bed and cut the side of Bill's face. He tensed, expecting for the other to immediately yell the safe word or at least glare at him, but that didn't happen.

Instead, the other moaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Feeling his heart beat more rapidly, Dipper grabbed Bill's jaw and pushed his chin up, exposing his throat, which he ground the tip of the knife against. The demon whimpered, breathing rapidly, but Dipper could see how he blushed, and it was obvious that the pain was exciting him. He drew the blade slowly down his neck, not cutting, just letting him know where it was.

He was forgetting the vague storyline he had for this scenario. He was focusing more on Bill, how the demon licked his lips, how his muscles trembled, the needful twitching of his fingers. He wanted him... oh, how he wanted him.

Dipper put a hand on Bill's chest, pushing him harder against the bed as he got a crazy idea. He tightened his hold on the knife, moved it to the left side of his chest, and pressed the tip just underneath the surface of Bill's skin, making sure it broke through. He wasn't sure if the other would let him get away with this, and he was prepared to stop at any moment. But Bill didn't complain or call for a stop. He didn't speak at all, merely moaning and squeezing his eyes more tightly shut. That hurt so much that it was almost unpleasant even for him, but he had a high tolerance to pain, and something about the human cutting into him like this was pretty arousing. He loved the control the other had over him.

Once he was sure Bill wasn't going to throw him off, Dipper began carving a design into him. His heart was pounding with anxiety and excitement, and he didn't really think it through as he drew the simple design into the other. His hand stayed quite steady, though, so the lines were fairly thin and didn't penetrate as deep as they could. Only enough to scar.

When he was done, he pulled the knife out, waited for Bill to open an eye, and then licked the blood off of the blade. The liquid dripped from the corner of his mouth, and the demon made an odd movement.

"Pine Tree..." he begged.

Unable to help himself, Dipper dove down and kissed him. He moaned as Bill's lips explored his, and lifted the knife again, using it to cut Bill's arms free. Then he slid it between the other's wrists, hacking through the rope so Bill could separate his arms. As soon as they were free, Bill wrapped them around Dipper and held him against him, maneuvering so the other was right on top of him, loving the pressure and heat of his body.

Dipper pulled back as he remembered that they were supposed to be in character. "Uh... well, you... obviously aren't going to talk. Guess I have to resort to-"

"Triangulum entangulum."

"Oh. Yeah?"

Bill sat up, looking down at his chest. He stared at the cuts, which formed the shape of a pine tree. The same tree that had been on Dipper's old hat when he was a child. The tree he had named him for. And now it adorned his body. And judging from how much blood was leaking from it, it would always be there as a scar.

He looked back at Dipper, and then grabbed his hand, taking the knife from him. "You have a lot of nerve."

"I... I'm sorry-"

Bill cut him off with a kiss. Then he pulled back and said, "I like it. Now I need to give you one." He swiftly cut the ropes off his legs and jumped forward, pinning Dipper underneath him. He put the knife down so he could grab the little bit of rope that was still attached to the bedposts, tying Dipper's wrists to them.

Dipper yelped in surprise as he was held down, and then felt fear set in as he realized what was going to happen. Bill was sitting on his hips, keeping him from kicking at him and effectively trapping him.

"You already have a rather nice tattoo here..." Bill commented, tracing the knife over the tattoo on Dipper's right shoulder, which was a replica of Bill (in his triangular demon form of course) and his wheel of symbols, copied straight from Journal 3. It had no color; it was just black ink. But it was very nice nonetheless, and Dipper had gotten it completely without Bill's knowledge, later surprising him with it. The demon had then promised he would get something related to him. Well, now he had it. Still... he wanted to add something else to Dipper.

After thinking about it, he shifted and leaned down to press the knife into Dipper's hip, carving his design there.

Dipper gasped in pain, then bit down on his lip to hold in his groans. Oh, that hurt, and not at all in a good way. It hurt worse than getting a tattoo, and he was beginning to feel faint. He couldn't even keep his eyes open to watch, instead closing them and waiting it out. He tried not to move, not wanting to mess the other up and make this last even longer.

After what felt like forever, Bill pulled the knife away and knelt down to lick the blood off. Despite the stinging, that still kinda turned Dipper on. He opened his eyes and tried to see what had been drawn.

Bill tossed the knife onto the table next to the bed and sat back, smirking. "How's that, Pine Tree?"

Dipper lifted his head, feeling woozy, and focused on the mark on his hip. It was a hieroglyph that he recognized instantly. The Eye of Horus. Very well drawn, too.

"Wow. Nice," he commented, almost wanting to touch it, but his wrists were still bound.

"Oh, shit, I forgot about that. Sorry." Laughing, Bill retrieved the knife and returned to Dipper, cutting his hands free. He gathered up the rope and threw all of it onto the floor, put the knife away again, and then gathered Dipper into his arms, kissing him deeply.

They made out for a while, hands tracing over each other's skin, and Dipper found himself massaging every mark he had left on his partner, feeling apologetic for them. He knew Bill didn't mind pain, and in fact loved it, but he felt kinda bad for scarring him like this. These cuts will never fully heal. Especially not the one he had left on his chest. It had seemed like a fun idea, but being subjected to it in return had not been fun.

Bill was still completely enthusiastic, though, and it was evident that he wanted to keep going. Dipper wondered if he would be allowed to stay in control, and decided to test it. He carefully shifted, one hand on Bill's shoulder and the other on the bed. Without warning, he pulled his mouth away and rolled, pulling the other along with him and slamming him down on his back underneath him.

The demon's eyes widened for only a moment before he recovered and chuckled. "Okay, yeah, I suppose this is your scene. Go on, finish it."

"Screw the scene... I'm just gonna screw you."

"Delightful. Want me to grab the lube?"

"No, I want you to bite the pillow, because I'm going in dry," Dipper said sarcastically. "Of course I want you to grab the lube!"

Bill obliged, retrieving it from the table and handing it over. He was so occupied with watching him open it that he failed to notice one of Dipper's hands sliding under his back. Until he was flipped over onto his stomach, and his hands instinctively clenched into the covers as he realized what the other was intending.

He just barely managed to get onto his knees when Dipper climbed onto him, fingers clenching hard into his hip to hold him still, his other arm going underneath Bill's midriff as he leaned forward to whisper into the demon's ear.

"You may still want to bite the pillow, baby," he murmured.

Bill felt an involuntary chill go down his spine at the dominance the other was displaying. Oh, the human has become so confident since their first time... he loved it. He didn't think he would like being ordered around and forced into submission, but it was pretty fun, and he has grown used to it. This didn't make Dipper lose any respect for him, so what was the harm in giving in sometimes?

The human's teeth were suddenly at his neck, biting down, and when he suckled on the flesh, Bill made a moan that was all too submissive. He barely had time to wonder what Dipper thought of it before he felt him thrust inside of him, and the next moan was certainly needful.

"I love when you make those sounds," Dipper said softly, smirking as he settled into a smooth rhythm that had Bill whimpering. Oh, he never tired of that... "You need to submit to me more often."

"I guess all it took... nnh... was you carving your symbol into my skin," Bill replied, finding it hard to focus as hormones clouded his mind. He's been on the receiving end before, but it wasn't common. Usually he was the one in charge. So this was always a pleasant change.

"And whipping you, which I would feel bad about, but since you were into it..."

"Oh yes, _that_ is something we'll have to do more often. Maybe I could do it to you next time, eh?"

"I'm not into pain like you are, Bill. Remember when I accidentally hit myself in the face with it the first time I tried to whip you?"

"Oh yeah! Ahahah!"

"It hurt. And not in a good way. Not really." Dipper unconsciously rubbed his face. That still stung.

"But you figured it out eventually."

"Yep. And here we are." Dipper had paused for the duration of the conversation, which Bill didn't seem to mind as much as he thought he would. The demon had turned his head so he had eye contact with him while they spoke, and had the usual polite interest on his face.

Now, though, he was quite ready to get back to it, and told Dipper this with a small wiggle of the hips. The human resumed his movements, making them as rough as he dared, listening to the soft noises of his partner to ensure that he was enjoying it. He was a little out of practice being on top, but he soon got it figured out again and was moving in that fluid way that he knew drove Bill wild.

He hushed the demon with a kiss, sliding an arm down along one of his to hold his hand, reassuring him that his love was more than physical. He wasn't sure why he did it, of course Bill knew he cared about him emotionally as well, but he supposed that was just his hopeless romantic side. He was very affectionate, to the point that he was surprised Bill wasn't annoyed by his hugs and snuggling, but as long as the other didn't object, he was going to continue.

Bill's fingers wound easily between his, and he kissed him back, legs shaking slightly from the effort of holding his body up with only one arm to brace him. And on top of that, he had to support Dipper's weight. But both of them exercised frequently, so they were both strong enough to manage it.

Dipper spoke gently against his partner's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You make me so happy."

"Happiness is something I'm good at." Bill smiled as the other nuzzled him, once again finding it odd that he had fallen so completely for a human, but ultimately accepting it. The world was strange. Emotions were strange. He wasn't going to deny his feelings. He had started out fascinated by the other, and now was smitten with him. Oh well. It worked out fine.

After a few more minutes, Dipper got Bill to climax first, pleased with how the other's body convulsed and the way he swore in Latin. Then he let himself finish, holding his partner for support as the pleasure peaked before slowly receding.

Feeling the usual blissful smile on his face, he carefully withdrew and laid down, tugging the other down with him. They snuggled close, brushing their noses together and trading kisses, giggling a little as they just looked at each other's tired, red faces and messy hair.

Bill possessively rested a leg over Dipper's hip, planting a kiss right on the human's forehead. "I'm definitely letting you top more often."

"Good. Maybe we can make a schedule or something."

"How about every other time? Just switch back and forth, unless otherwise decided."

"Yeah, that could work. I'd be able to get more practice."

"Boy, you don't need much more practice. You're already pretty good."

"I learned from the best." Dipper kissed Bill's nose.

"Ah, now that makes sense." Laughing, Bill wrapped his arms around the other and held him even closer, enjoying the contact, enjoying how satisfied he felt, just... enjoying everything about this moment.

Dipper casually rested his forehead against Bill's, letting the other into his thoughts. As their bond has strengthened, so has their ability to understand each other, to the point they could almost speak mind to mind. They couldn't quite do it when they weren't touching... not yet. But when they were like this, it became easy.

They spoke without words, communicating their feelings for each other with pure emotion, bodies relaxing as their minds touched.

Dipper soon expressed a wish to go to sleep, it was late and he was sore, and could tell Bill was even more so. They needed to let their beaten bodies heal.

Bill agreed to this, and wondered what their new 'tattoos' would look like in the morning. Dipper felt mild embarrassment at having carved the symbol into the other, as well as a flash of pain from the memory of getting his in return. But he felt Bill's amusement and knew that the other was okay with it, and even a little apologetic at doing it to him without quite asking permission. Dipper assured him that it was fine.

After that, Bill helped ease him to sleep as he always did, knowing he was asleep when his body relaxed completely and his thoughts disappeared, retreating to a deeper level of consciousness. He soon joined him, jumping into his dreamscape in his demon form, which didn't even startle Dipper by this point.

And they stayed together, in body and mind, for the rest of the night.


End file.
